


Till the Next Time I Marry

by nitamar



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitamar/pseuds/nitamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his 200 years travelling alone the Doctor goes to see someone he knows will always be there now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the Next Time I Marry

**Author's Note:**

> File under things that sound great at 3am. 

Jack is nervous. Very nervous. And excited. It is his stag do. But that's not the cause of his dry mouth. He'd hitchhiked to this colony planet and went bar crawling the first thing he arrived. Next thing he knew he's engaged to a local boy and they're getting married tomorrow.Not that he terribly minds, the boy's quite gorgeous and has a nice ass. But he already has a trail of heartbroken "partners" waiting across the galaxy he feels guilty.

That's not why he's nervous, either.

Now a huge cake is placed at the center of the bar and everyone - all the local boy's relatives - are chanting "Out! Out! Out!" Jack was quite surprised that everywhere he accidentally got himself engaged, people had inherited this tradition. But he has a theory why and he's determined to confirmed it today.

"Wham!" A figure bursts out of the cake - long-green coat, bowtie, ruffled hair - there's no mistaking him. The crowd halt to a silence in shock. "Oh, hello chaps. Um...sorry. Wrong cake." He points at Jack in an ecstatic expression and is already climbing out of the mess. Two barmen start to move in front of Jack to block his way to the man, who has now produced a stetson out of nowhere. But Jack is prepared this time. Ever since he left Cardiff, everytime he has a stag do this man would burst out of a cake and get away before he can reach him. He dashed forward, sending several people flying along the way and grabbed the man's wrist just as he's about to get to the door.

"Oh come on, join the party!" Jack booms. His soon-to-be relatives cheers. "And you may definitely kiss the groom-to-be." he adds in a whispers. Jack smiles broadly, quite pleased with himself. Behind him, people go back to their drinks, casting a glance now and then to the strange man.

"Oh Jack, I really don't think so if I am to get out of here alive. And I have to give out of here alive." The man beans, more to himself. "It's really you, isn't it?" Jack's eyes are full of wonder. "Why are you doing this? For me? Come on Doc, if you want me to marry you, just ask." He slides an arm around the time lord's waist, just to tease him. The Doctor jumped at the touch; a blush creeps onto his face. "Now Jack. You had your chance when I told you to buy me a drink first." It seems he's struggling to keep his breath steady and he waves he waves his arms around to emphasis his point. "Now it's too late." "Oh Doctor, it's never too late. Not for us." Jack takes a step forward, but the time lord's expression makes him stop. The Doctor's stopped buzzing all of a sudden and all his age is written on his face. "Doctor?" Jack says cautiously,"You Okay?" "Of course I'm okay." he tries to smile but fails. He tries again. "Well it's never too late for you." He pokes Jack in the ribs, and is almost his old self again,"But I made a bet I can attend ALL of your stag dos in one night! Got to hurry!" And he skips away as Jack is temporarily stunned by the information. "Doctor wait! When will I get married again?" Jack shouts after him from the pub door. He can feel a few heads turning his way inside the pub. "Oh don't you worry Jack. I'll be with you till the very end." He waves his stetson at him, paused for a split second and disappears around the corner before his face fell.

Jack remains where he is as the Tardis noise fills the silent half of space his body is occupied outside the pub. He doesn't know how he feels.

"Who's that man?" One of his future cousin-in-law shouted from across the bar.

"A...a family." Jack stutters. "Here to wish me luck." Then he forces himself to smile. "A promise is a promise Doc." He whispers into the evening air. And made for the table where alcohol awaits.

  
  



End file.
